


Devil

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao





	Devil

“唔……”属于男性特有的味道瞬间溢满了口腔，羽风薰第一次做这种事，他试探性地伸出舌头，身体又下意识的想要退缩。被堵住的嘴发出含糊不清的呜咽，明明朔间零其实没有动，他却觉得此时此刻自己完全的被掌控了。

安静的室内只听得到自己口腔分泌出的津液舔舐对方而发出的淫秽水声，羽风薰不知道，从朔间零的视角看过去，他发红的耳根格外情色，若隐若现在发丝的缝隙间，让人想要不停的欺负变成更加美妙的风景。

羽风薰的意识全在前面嘴里含着的东西里，根本无暇顾及到有人在身后肆无忌惮的抚摸。说是抚摸不太准确，那其实更像是残忍的抓缚了。带着想把对方融进自己身体的急切，狂野又毫无章法，顺着脊背一点一点向上，最终插进发间狠狠揪住了他的头发。

发根传来的疼痛令羽风薰有点不舒服，他抬头轻轻瞪了一眼朔间零，同时双手报复性的捏了一把对方的下面。

像是感受到他的不满，那双抓着他头发的手轻轻的把他往后拉扯，原本深入口腔的东西也随着动作滑出来大半。

羽风薰也顺势将大半的重心放在托着他的那双手上，半仰着头喘息，他以为对方已经失去了这种恶劣的调情兴致，下来只要直入主题就好了，这种虽然刺激但过于超过的床第之情对羽风薰来说太难为情了。

长时间的缺氧让他的大脑昏昏沉沉的，根本没有意识到对方的企图。

“你………唔，唔！！放手，放……唔嗯……”突然脑后的手掌用起劲来，前端再次蛮横的冲进羽风薰的嘴里，伴随着动作的是胀大了一圈的肉茎，把他后面的话全部堵在了喉咙。

强制的姿态让人整个血液都在微微颤抖，朔间零强迫他抬起头来承受抽插，委屈，羞耻和疼痛汇成薄雾，一团一团的笼罩在羽风薰的眼帘，那或许是无法控制溢出的生理盐水，也或许是真的不甘心的哭泣。

直到最后朔间零也没有放过他，那弹跳的血管在口中肆意的侵犯，都是男人，下一步会发生什么羽风薰很清楚。他拼命甩着头想逃开，手胡乱的在零的大腿内侧推攘挣扎，但朔间零就好像认定了一般，在他的嘴里射了出来。

 

“唔……唔，咳咳咳……”被迫吃下的东西味道当然不好，来不及吞咽的粘液顺着嘴角流下，带着对方强烈的气息。

无暇顾及这些，等最初剧烈的喘息平复之后，羽风薰抬头就想责备朔间零，他的眼眶还泛着微微的红晕，抬眼的动作委屈又无措。“你……”可是话才出口，却又停在了嘴边。

朔间零的眼睛是充满温情的。

享受猎物之后男人餍足的表情和失神的眼神也许只有短短几分钟，可是朔间零失神的眼睛里也充满了他无法描述的温情。与此同时羽风薰感觉到有什么在轻轻抚摸自己的头发，轻柔的，像对待什么易碎的珍品一般……捧在手心里一遍又一遍的确认属于自己的痕迹。

一时之间他什么也说不出来了。

然后他伸出手，揽住了朔间零的脖颈，轻轻的吻了上去。

短暂的碰触嘴唇又分开，持续几次就变成了挠人的挑逗。接吻这个方面，羽风薰真的很浪漫，他贴着朔间零的嘴角缠绵，又一路吻到了他的下巴轻轻的啃咬。对方也逐渐从释放的空白里缓过神来，两只手插进他的头发里紧紧拥住了他。

“薰君……薰。”

这样的话听在耳边引起头皮一阵一阵发麻的快感，只是接吻而已，羽风薰觉得自己还未  
释放过的下面已经硬到不行了。

以前他觉得他和朔间零彼此之间都没有什么特别的占有欲……但后来他发现自己错的很离谱。那是恨不得把对方揉碎到自己的身体的欲望，又互相狡猾的用小心翼翼和试探遮掩。

“零……”

对方在亲吻里一点点的顺着自己步调沉沦，羽风薰有些得意。他肆意的伸出舌头顶开朔间零的牙齿，舌尖卷起缓慢的舔舐着对方的上颚，他太过兴奋，无意识的喊出了零的名字。

出口的瞬间两个人都愣了一下。

随即朔间零像是笑了一下，他看着羽风薰的眼睛，嘴唇轻轻的动了动。

那是一句无声的话语，叫了羽风薰的名字。

 

天翻地覆的感觉在瞬间席卷了羽风薰。夜晚的魔物强势又充满力量，背后的姿势进入的又深又痛，他想挣脱可是双手被牢牢攥住压在身前的床板上，想叫痛又因为过于激烈的快感只能把脸埋在被单间喘息。

朔间零要把自己整个人都压上来，顶的他的膝盖都撑不住床板，好几次被动作连带着掀起悬空在床和朔间零之间。他的腰已经快软成一滩水，根本使不上力，每次只能全部依靠朔间零的力量才能稳住身形，对方却对此食髓知味，故意一次又一次的把他顶的向前。

失去依靠的恐慌让人崩溃，更崩溃的还有无法逃开的快感，羽风薰前面蹭在床单上，粗糙的被单摩擦着前端又不能真正达到高潮折磨的人要发疯。

朔间零又恶劣的要他用后面就高潮。“不要……”泪水混杂着吞咽不下的津液汇集在床单的皱褶间又被反复的动作蹭上了羽风薰的脸颊，他的脸上一片狼籍，嘴里除了不要已经说不出更多别的话语。

那是要把彼此揉进身体的占有。

在短暂的失去意识之前，羽风薰的脑海闪过这样的念头。

高潮过后的余韵持续很久，结束之后他勉强翻过身来，拥抱了压在自己身上的零。想了想又微微抬起头亲吻了对方的额头，

然后轻轻地说了声晚安。


End file.
